


The Siren's Knight

by WemITodd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist!Steve, Ignore previous tags., M/M, On Hold, Until I can outline it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WemITodd/pseuds/WemITodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were children, they were each other's everything.<br/>They just forgot to tell each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Siren's Knight

     He was sixteen and he'd known a siren. A beautiful boy with a wicked smile that made his world spin. Steve was a blond beauty with blue eyes the color of the sea and just as wrathful. His voice was something like magic to his ears, gentle but stern, smooth but rocky when he had passion in his gut. Bucky never was one to believe that people here inherently good, but Steve made him believe in angels. He knew just how to push his buttons, too calm him down or riled him up, and even when they fought, Bucky was in awe of his Stevie. 

     Steve was sixteen too, just a couple months younger than Bucky and he knew a knight. Bucky never started his own battles, that was all Steve, but when Steve got himself into another nasty scuffle with Rodney Jameson, well, you could count on Bucky appearing by his side as if out of thin air. He was kind, and warm, and Steve found himself loving him so deeply that his heart stopped whenever Bucky walked in a room (which wasn't a good thing, because his lungs stopped working to, but Steve couldn't seem to get himself to care about anything other than Bucky) Bucky was the kind of person whose voice was soothing, like ice on a burn, and his hands were warm, staving off the cold on harsh winters nights. To Steven Rogers, there was nothing better than Bucky Barnes. When he was angry at the world for injustice and unkindness, Bucky would go and prove that, to some extent, there was goodness in the world. People weren't all just evil. 

     They loved each other endlessly. 

     But neither of them had ever said it aloud. 

     Steve had to move- Sarah was sick and he didn't have a dad to take care of them so they moved in with his Aunt Jess. He said goodbye to Bucky and promised he'd write everyday. Steve had wanted to lean forward, to press his lips to Bucky's and whisper promises of forever, but he stood straight, tall, his hands behind his back, a stiff, lonely smile on his lips. He'd got in the car and watched Bucky disappear in the window. He wrote to Bucky everyday- well, most days, excluding those he spent asleep and too sick to move an eyelid let alone his hands. He never got a reply.

     Bucky said goodbye, his own lips pulled taunt with unrequited feelings. He just wanted to pull Steve close. To never let him go, but Bucky let him go, watched as he gracefully slipped into the car and disappear down the road. He never received a letter. 

     Neither boy ever really got the chance to get over the other. 

 


End file.
